Rules
by Penny52143
Summary: After Tsuna became the Decimo of Vongola, he made eight rules for his guardians and Reborn to follow. Being the nice boss that he is, he didn't want to hurt or scare them with the few things, he considered taboo. But his family never learned anything the easy way, and each of them broke one of the eight rules to find out, how kind their boss is, by making those eight rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Penny: Updates are at random but I will try to get this completed by December. Also, if you have any ideas about a rule you want for someone, PM me or review.  
**

* * *

Tsuna called a meeting, one month after he became Decimo. For all his guardians and Reborn. They all came expecting to be briefed on a mission, that all of them would take, to let them know of an enemy that had declared war or just to be asked how all of them were doing. The later one seemed more likely because most of them were just back from a mission. Tsuna always gave them, a few days to recover. And if someone declared war on Vongola, there would be rumors from other Mafioso. The last on was unlikely because Tsuna always wanted to know if something was wrong, so he could help.

But none of those three things happened...

After everyone was seated once a lot of shouting and insults were passed around, in the meeting room. Tsuna stood up from his chair with a sheet of orange paper, and there were eight numbered sentences on it. He passed the paper down to hand them, to each one of his guardians to let them read it.

There was a silence, which was pretty rare for the group of crazy people; as they read the eight simple sentences, and when they were done reading the paper. There were looks of confusion, boredom and disinterest all in the room (everyone should know who's showing what). And that's when they realized that Tsuna made no move to start. Takeshi oblivious of the slight tension in the room asked the question most of them were thinking.

"Ah-ha-ha, Tsuna, can you explain what this is?"

"Well these are eight rules, which I have made for you all specifically, in mind," Tsuna said with such a bright smile, that everyone knew.. He was proud of making the eight rules.

No one could actually believe it but all the rules seemed as if they were normal, common sense. All of them tried to protest of the rules their boss made, but Tsuna just gave them his boss look that said *Don't you dare try to disobey or protest!*

Everyone thought it be easy to follow these rules, even if they didn't even want to follow rules.

But as time would pass by, none of them could follow the rule that was specially thought of because of them.

And would face the consequences sooner or later...


	2. Cake Incident

**Penny: I'm so sorry for the late update. I didn't mean for it to be this long since I updated, but life got in the way. I still plan to have this fic finished by the end of the year. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but as the fic progresses the longer each chapter will be.**

**For readers of Fire Judge, I'm half way through the next chapter, so you aren't going to have to wait long for the new chapter to come; maybe a couple of days to a few weeks (it depend on how long it takes for WOLF to look over the chapter).**

**For readers of Taunt, I'm going over the fic at the moment and fixing mistakes. I plan to have a chapter updated sometime this month. Don't know when though.**

**Now please enjoy this chapter, and if you have an idea for a rule that I should use review or PM me. And please give constructive critisum and not a flame ruining day review.**

* * *

Rule I: Don't Steal Anyone's Cake/Dessert

Offender: Mukuro

Time After Rules Instigated: Exactly one hour

One hour...

One _SINGLE_ hour...

One TINY ITTY BITTY _hour..._

ONLY O-N-E HOUR!

It only took ONE hour for one of his guardians to break a rule he made after he told them.

Tsuna thought that at the very least that his guardians would last a week before one of them broke a rule. But, his guardians continued to prove him wrong when he set an expectation. And it just had to be Mukuro to be the first to do so.

After the meeting it was time for lunch, which was always, _always_, eaten as a family unless their was a legitimate reason because they are a family and family eat together was what Tsuna was taught. Even when his father was at home and drunk when Tsuna was a kid the three ate together. While he and his mom would always have dinner and breakfast, on the rare occasions he got up on time. Which had became more frequent after Reborn came. But, bottom line, everyone ate meals together.

Now most would expect these meals to be a side-splitting funny with the hair pulling, cursing, flame throwing weapons, insult ridden, event. And while it did have all of that, there are two things that never got hit or insulted. One is there boss (unless he willingly joins on the rare occasion) because he hates violence and all his guardians respected that to some degree.

The second is the food. As they are part of the mafia they see the dark side of the world. One of the things that they saw in the mafia most often was starvation. Whether it be from a recent torture victim, a hostage, someone who couldn't afford food, or was in debt to someone in the mafia, it didn't matter, they all saw it in one way or another. They also knew what it felt like to not have a good meal, as when they were on a mission they didn't always have one. So they made sure not to waste any food that they were given.

There may not be any wasted food but who eats the food is a different matter. While you could expect to have some of your food not stolen (usually in small amounts). But there is one food specifically that was stolen as a whole from someone's plate, cake.

Now Tsuna had never blown up at them for stealing food from each other -his own included- and didn't get mad at any of them (it mostly was Lambo whose cake was stolen most of the time so he would take Tsuna's, Reborn because he could, or in Mukuro's case, wanted more) when they ate his delicious cake that he lived for each and every day just to get it at dinner. But, it was after the fourth day in a row that he didn't get _any_ cake because of his thieving Guardians and Reborn that he made sure that, the first rule he made would allow him to get some of his cake. And for no one to steal from each other so they didn't steal from him. Which isn't necessary, as he would share if they asked, but taking his whole slice of cake just isn't right.

Now that they know that he didn't like his cake to be stolen, he was now allowed to get mad at them for taking it.

So, after the usual affair of eating and insults, the cake he specifically ordered the chief to make for the day finally came out. And as always,a slice of cake for mostly everyone (Kyoya and Takeshi having something less surgery, and usually getting a Canola or Sea Salt Biscotti).

For all of five seconds, Tsuna thought that he could eat his cake as it was set in front of him by the head butler of Vongola. Then came the moment that Mukuro would later have a mental scar from.

Tsuna took his fork, ignoring his Hyper Intuition that told him to watch out in favor of sticking his fork into his moist Triple-Chocolate Layered Mousse cake with fudge frosting between each delectable layer. Topped with hot fudge, crunch Oreo cookies and brownie bits. With a single scoop of Rocky Road Ice Cream on the side, drenched in caramel. And the whole plate perfectly drizzled in heavenly raspberry sauce, in an amount that doesn't overpower everything it touched.

And just as he scooped a little piece of his heavenly, delicious, all his cake… an offending fork descending on his masterpiece of a cake. The fork then lifted a _HUGE_, GIGANTIC **PIECE**, of _**HIS**_ cake, with some of _**HIS**_ Ice Cream, just to be plopped into the mouth of his Mist Guardians mouth.

Everyone froze with the amount of Killing Intent that came from nowhere. And then, as one, they all slowly turned to their boss. Instead of seeing their sweet boss, who couldn't hurt a fly, a demon sat in his place, his hair covering the top half of his face and a manic grin. The demon then spoke in a voice that sounded like the rattling of chains.

"_My, dear Mukuro-kun, I never took you as someone who was stupid enough to disobey one of the most simplest rules I have given you."_

The murderous grin was soon replaced with a devious smile as Tsuna stood from his seat. Then in a show of immature behavior, tackled Mukuro to the ground where he then shoved the rest of his cake (plate and all) into Mukuro's face. Then proceeded to bash his head with the plate that use to hold Mukuro's slice of cake before he inhaled it between the time it was set in front of him to the time he took a _HUGE_, GIGANTIC **PIECE **of Tsuna's cake.

Looks of pure shock passed over everyone's face as their boss mauled their male Mist Guardian. All the while leaking a considerable amount of Killing Intent for everyone in the Vongola Mansion to feel.

Several people ran from the building fearing that one of the Varia had come for an unexpected visit, never knowing it was in fact their kind, and lovable boss. While everyone else either fainted or shook in a frozen state of fear.

It would be a day the Vongola Guardians and Reborn would never forget, especially Mukuro because, he would never get the stench of chocolate out of his nose. Also, seeing the demon that was hidden behind his bosses naive and kind face that had hovered only inches away from his own would be forever carved into his memory.

Yet, the rest of the Guardians and Reborn didn't learn anything from this incident except to not steal their bosses cake anymore. But, their boss, would make them learn to follow the eight, simple rules he had made for them. No matter what.


	3. Omnivore Turn Carnivore

**Penny: Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year! I'm sorry to say but this fic won't be finished by the end of the year like I planned. I just don't have all the rule ideas for each character but I don't want it to be till next December till I finish.**

**Also, during the time that I could have written another chapter I didn't have my notes for Rules so I wrote another chapter for FJ instead (this will be updated in a week or two, enough time for WOLF to go over it). In this chapter it might be a little obvious that I switched the rule that Kyoya had with Ryohei.**

**Taunt: I will try updating by the end of January.**

**Hope you enjoy this ch and I don't own the song: Another One Bites the Dust!**

* * *

Rule II: Don't Make More Paperwork For Your Boss

Offender: Hibari Kyoya

Time After Rules Instigated: Five days

Since Mukuro had last pissed Tsuna off it had only been five days. That was in itself an amazing feat that his guardians had managed to do for his next expectation for his guardians was till the next day. Tsuna was starting to think that his guardians only needed to see an example of what he would do if they broke one of his personal rules.

But that was all about to stop this day. Today a boss by the name of Ricardo Mimino was coming over to the Vongola Mansion to make a treaty. He just started the Mimino Famiglia six months ago and was already starting to make a name for himself. Kind of. Although he wasn't anywhere near Vongola status he was close enough to their main territory that a treaty was in order.

As Mimino wasn't that big of a threat, not all the guardians were there like they usually would have if it was a powerful boss or someone with a more infamous reputation. Gokudera was in America with Lambo checking out one of the leads to a drug ring that had come in from CEDEF.

Ryohei was at the Varia helping train the new recruits. Mukuro and Chrome were in Japan recruiting some new graduates from some of the colleges. Takeshi was at a baseball game in U.S. for the World Series with Kaoru. And Kyoya was supposed to get back to the mansion from a two week mission tomorrow.

But, Kyoya was known for being effective during missions and is more often than not came back to the mansion early.

This was what worried Tsuna so much; Kyoya had a huge history of attacking the visiting bosses and their entourage for being "Herbivores." It has led to many almost mafia wars between many different famiglias. It was only through Tsuna's and Gokudera's quick actions that saved them. But Gokudera was out so now it was all up to him to protect the poor man from his easily angered Cloud Guardian, in short Tsuna wasn't looking forward to the meeting at all.

Also, his Cloud Guardian always gave his report straight to Tsuna when he came back from a mission, it didn't matter who was in Tsuna's office; he would just make a grand entrance whether it be in the form of breaking down his office door or wall, the window or something else, changed every time he visited.

But, all he could do was pray that Kyoya got back to the mansion on the day that he was due and not early because Tsuna had to prepare for the Mimino famiglia arrival and work on some of his paperwork that had been put on his desk by Gokudera before he left for his mission.

Tsuna could only sigh as he dreaded what could happen this day.

(::)(::)(::)

The Mimino Famiglia arrived at noon like they said they would and Tsuna's first impression of Ricardo Mimino was…he looks like a wimp. Usually that thought wouldn't have ever gone through Tsuna's mind as he didn't like to think about someone as he used to be before Reborn. But in his defense it was the best way to describe the man.

Ricardo Mimino was an average height for an Italian at 5' 8'' with dark brown hair. A slight tan with a body that didn't look like it had any muscles and was twiggy looking. And above his big nose were a pair of brown eyes that looked at Tsuna in fear even when Tsuna put on a smile and gave a friendly greeting the man didn't seem to believe that Tsuna could mean what he said. But, Tsuna was use to that as not many in the mafia world were as honest and trusting like he is.

The man just didn't look like he would be a man starting to make a mafia famiglia. And all through the meeting the man tried to act haughty, and like he was entitled to be there talking to the Vongola Decimo as if they had equal power and equal strength.

His lackeys weren't any better. They had no respect for anything in his office (they broke a two thousand euro vase! Reborn was going to kill him when he found out!). They continued to interrupt Tsuna when he made a suggestion to be added to the treaty they were making or would even whisper into their boss's ear when he talked.

The Mimino Famiglia was lucky that none of his guardians or Reborn were there. They wouldn't take kindly to them disrespecting their boss.

But, Tsuna wasn't going to let their attitudes get in the way of making this treaty. He was going to protect his famiglia to the best of his ability, and even though at the moment the Mimino Famiglia wasn't a threat they could become one. And it was better to be safe than sorry in the mafia world. No matter how good you are at what you do, you are only human and can make mistakes. And can be hit by a lucky shot. Even the World's Greatest Hitman could be hurt if he wasn't careful; though said man would deny that anyone could get a lucky shot on him.

So, Tsuna persevered through five hours of talking with the annoying famiglia. And in the end he was able to get the other don to finally sign a treaty.

The treaty was actually made up more of Tsuna's ideas then Mimino's ideas because said man never gave any ideas or anything to put in to the discussion. He would always give vague answers to Tsuna's questions and suggestions that it seemed like the man was so afraid of Tsuna that he was going to let him make the treaty but was doing a horrible job of making it seem like it was all Mimino's idea and that the man was just letting Tsuna say it out loud and writing it on a piece of paper.

This may not have been the easiest treaty that Tsuna had ever made with another boss (Dino was by far the easiest and their meetings usually ended up as a social visit, same with Enma) but it was by far not the hardest (some of those older mafia don's didn't take to kindly to someone that could be there great grandson was a boss already and hadn't had to work his way up to be a boss).

But it was done and he ended up with a treaty that would protect and help his famiglia with gathering information.

All that the treaty said was that both parties wouldn't cross the others boarder except when chasing someone, or if a lead for something came up in the other's territory. It was up to the leader of the team that went into the others territory to inform both boss about why and what was happening for them to go into their territory.

Also, there would be a monthly report that each boss would write to the other about

Tsuna was really starting to feel that his day couldn't get any better when he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you, too," came singing out of a tiny yellow bird on Tsuna's window that was on the left of Mimino. The window was left open so that the nice summer breeze could come in during the meeting and now Tsuna was regretting leaving the window open.

Before Tsuna could worn the other boss to duck there was a black blur that crashed right into Tsuna's desk and sent said desk flying into Mimino.

Now Tsuna could have salvaged this situation if Kyoya didn't open his mouth to comment about there being a "pesky herbivore" in his way.

Mimino's men didn't take to kindly to the insult about their boss or the desk that had said boss pin to the opposite wall knocked out cold.

The four men then took out their weapons of choice (two guns, a sword, and brass knuckles; all basic weapons that were not going to be able to do anything against his Cloud Guardian.) and attacked Kyoya with no formation. Just a normal schoolyard tactic of charge and hope for a hit.

Kyoya just arched an eyebrow at them before taking one of his tonfas that came from nowhere and hit all four on the head (why did the two gun men even run at the former prefect, Tsuna didn't want to know).

The fight had ended before it had even started. But, Mimino just had to wake up at the moment that Kyoya had hit the last of his four guards on the head.

"Why, you little punk!? I'm going to kill you for attacking my guards!" he yelled before he ran at the blood covered man as he picked up the sword that one of his men dropped.

"AHH!" he yelled as he swung the sword down on Kyoya. It was in slow motion that Tsuna saw his guardian beat up the other don.

Tsuna couldn't fault his guardian for defending himself against Mimino and it was a slight accident that he got hit (Tsuna knew that his guardian couldn't see from the ground floor and if Tsuna was sitting at his desk like he usually is he would have done a perfect attack from behind) but he really didn't have to wipe the floor with the wimps blood (it was going to take the maids a few days to get all that blood out of the carpet and off the walls).

So, Tsuna didn't punish his Cloud Guardian for attacking another Mafia Don and his famiglia. What he did punish his guardian for was his simple mission collecting information at a known hot spot for illegal activity at a cafe called _Mesmeral_. Kyoya had ended up destroying the restaurant from across the street from _Mesmeral_. The owners of the restaurant were suing Vongola for 4 million euro in property damage. And _Mesmeral_ was suing for the disturbance of their customers and for running a business associate for 1.5 million euro.

That was only the first two paragraphs in the missive file that was a hundred pages thick that was given to him by his Cloud Guardian as he ignored the knocked out mafios on his office floor (there had been weirder things left alone on his floor). What his entire guardian had done Tsuna didn't know at that moment, as he dropped the file on the coffee table and turned to Kyoya who was cleaning blood off of his tonfa. There was no excuse for this amount of paperwork and money been wasted, let alone the time Tsuna would have to waste trying to fill out the cursed paperwork that his violent guardian gave him.

But he quickly turned around when he felt the demonic, carnivorous presence behind him. He saw a demon in the place where his boss uses to be, and could only stare with interest at the demon that stalked towards him like a predator would do to prey.

"Kyoya-kun, why have you turned into an annoying herbivore?" asked the demon before he pounced.

(::)(::)(::)

When all the guardians were back at the mansion a week later it was to an unusual site. Their unflappable, stock Cloud Guardian was avoid their boss and wasn't even asking him for his usual fights. He didn't even rise up to Mukuro's taunts. And the biggest shock of all, he started to call Tsuna "_Carnivore_."

Later they found out that he had broken one of Tsuna's rules, but none of them could find out what his punishment was.

When they asked Tsuna he just smiled sweetly and said, "He got what he deserved for what he did."

None of them ever asked again what had transpired between the two.

The Mimino Famiglia was relocated to Australia a day after they visited the Vongola for a peace treaty. When asked why Mimino announced, "We of Mimino aren't suicidal and would like to be as far as possible from Vongola. As they have a scary, bloodthirsty mafio."

Everyone just called him nuts when he announced this, as Tsunayoshi was the kindness boss that they knew and he kept Vongola a light mafia famiglia. But the guardians all learned that there was someone who was more bloodthirsty than their Cloud Guardian when angered. He just had an angelic facade covering it up.


	4. Extreme Ball Disaster

**Penny: I had no idea how hard Ryohei was to write until I actually had to write him. And as I'm going in order of what everyone voted on in the last poll, I had to keep trying the character. And even thought the chapter didn't turn out as good as I hope, and is short, I'm glad to get such a hard character out of the way. The next chapter is Lambo, and I still haven't come up with a rule for him. So, any suggestions will be happily appreciated!**

**Fire Judge and Taunt: I will be updating sometime next month, hopefully. And be posting my new crossover!**

**Oh, and Happy One Year Anniversary for Rules.**

* * *

Rule III: Don't Break A Vongola Tradition

Offender: Sasagawa Ryohei

Time After Rules Instigated: Six Weeks

The Vongola's Christmas Ball was the most famous and extravagant Ball that was in the mafia world, and actually the world. It is more famous Chinese New Year, Mardi Gra, Oktoberfest, and all other crowd enticing event.

It is known for master chefs coming from around the world to cook the perfect meal. It was famous for only having the greatest of the greatest entertainment and musicians. Perfectly set decorations that were made from pearls and diamonds, and other precious metals placed all around where the quests vision. Top waiters that have been trained for years just to make everything perfect for this single ball. And on top of all that the Vongola Boss would demonstrate the new inventions from Vongola Co. The latest cell phone, new sport cars, fashion, and more where shown to its guests as a sneak peak to the future year.

It also had the most exclusive guest list and to get an invitation was the dream of every Don. Even though the Ball was famous, in reality only a few people had ever been to the event as only 125 people were invited that weren't part of Vongola. It had only become famous because the past guest always got bragging rights for the coming New Year about their accomplishments, and that the Ball had been talked about for over 400 years. For reasons unknown to anyone but the people who had been to the event, no guest had ever been to the event twice.

With all the expectations for the Ball, Tsuna had been pushed even harder by Reborn (which he thought previously impossible till two months before the Ball and his office was literally turned into a room that copied Hell!), and as a result he had become short-tempered, and become a perfectionist in everything he did. He would not become the first boss in the history of Vongola that didn't have a _perfect_ Christmas Ball!

All of his Guardians had banded together to help their Sky with the Ball preparations, just so they wouldn't end up on the receiving end of a sleep deprived, perfectionistic, Sky that is being threatened by the World's Greatest Hitman more than he usually was. They also wanted to help out their friend/boss when he had done many things for them.

It didn't have anything to do with the way he had dark bags under his eyes, or when he looked like a kicked puppy at you when you tried to say you were busy. Nope it didn't have anything to do with their decision to help a little Tuna fish… Who were they trying to kid! Their boss basically guilt-tipped them with looking terrible, and all around not being there constant kind boss in the mafia world.

That's why on the day of the Ball the Guardians did the final check to make sure all decorations were placed exactly how the famous interior designer said, the entertainment practice backstage, food being set on plates, gave the last instructions to the guards and waiter.

By the start of the Ball, they all gave a sigh of relief that nothing Vongola Style had happened yet, and that they might be able to keep up the tradition of having a perfect Christmas Ball. They later realized that they had challenged Karma and Vongola Luck with their relaxation and believing that they could hold a normal Ball.

Everything had been going perfect; the guest arrived with no delays, dinner had been served with no interruptions, the entertainment held the crowd's attention, and everything and everyone had looked and acted with no incidence. It all rolled down hill once it came time for Tsuna to introduce the new motorcycle that now ran purely on clean energy sources.

In the beginning Tsuna did an excellent job of describing what the new engine could do with the renewable resource as a power supply when he was interrupted by a shout.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Right before one of the invited guests, was punched through a wall. It was later that Tsuna was told that the boxer hadn't been training at all during the last two months because he was helping set up the catering and performing his Sun Guardian Duties. And with all the suppressed energy when he saw that one of the guests had been ignoring Tsuna because he was a shareholder for an oil company. After all the hard work they all had put into everything, he couldn't take it that someone would be blatantly disrespecting everything they had done.

But at that moment, the crowed was forever scarred as they watched what the previously docile Sky turn into a demon. Who came forth because they were so _close _to the end of the Ball, and now it wasn't perfect. Meaning he had broken an important tradition. Results: Reborn was going to kill him.

But not before he took out his Sun Guardian.

It was as if shadows had fallen around his form as he calmly, yet elegantly walked to where his Sun Guardian stood. The grin on his face causing shivers of fear to pulls down the back of all those who watched as the scene became that which would become horror stories they would tell years later.

Those who stood in that room would forever be haunted by the scream of Vongola's Sun Guardian, all except the knocked out man that Ryohei attacked.

And a single man that stood in a dark corner, surrounded by shadows. And as he tipped his fedora down, with a smirk curled his lips, he said, "Congratulations Dame-Tsuna, you continued on the with the Vongola's Tradition of mental scarring there guests at the Christmas Ball."

He couldn't wait to see what his dame student came up with next year.


	5. Beddy-Bye Time Lambo

**Penny: Wow, this came out way faster then I expected, but that's all thanks to mmrose9 giving me the idea for this rule. Today is also a day that I'm very happy, and wanted to spread my happeniess to everyone by updating (I'm graduating today and finished my last final as a senior).**

**Taunt is still being looked over, but I hope to have updated by June. ****All my crossovers are being worked on and should be updated soon.**

**The next rule is for Nagi, Review or PM any ideas for her rule!**

* * *

Rule IV: Don't Fall Asleep When You Are In The Presence Of Another Mafio

Offender: Bovio Lambo

Time After Rules Instigated: 15 Weeks

Tsuna tried not to ask too much of Lambo. Part of it was because he was so young, and he wanted him to have as close to a normal teenage life as possible. The other part was because Lambo didn't have the maturity yet, to deal with other Mafios.

But, it was on days like today, that he had to give Lambo something to do. Today he had two meetings with different Mafioso, and it took longer than usually to get the first don (Don Kitty), to agree to the amounts of medical supply and men that would be sent to him, when his familial was under attack.

He was still in his meeting with Don Kitty, when his next appointment -Don Hernerizes- showed up. Elizabeth came and told him this because Hayato was off on a mission with the Varia, and she was the one who was designated his secretary for the day. Usually the position would have gone to Takeshi if Hayato couldn't perform his duties but he was off in Japan visiting his father. And there was no other guardian that he could designate the duty to without having to worry about someone getting hurt or mentally scared (he pointedly avoided the thought that he too could mentally scar people).

Now he had to get one of his guardians to make a treaty with Don Hernerizes because he still wasn't even half way done with finalizing his deal with Don Kitty. At the moment there were only two guardians in the mansion and to call any of his guardians, would take too much time for them to get there.

So he had to choose between Lambo and Mukuro… there really was only one option he could take. So he sent a text to Lambo that he had to revise the old treaty with a Don that he had an appointment with but couldn't make it to the second appointment.

He got a short reply in return basically saying that Lambo was on his way to the spare meeting room, and that he got Elizabeth to send Don Hernerizes there.

Now with the immediate danger of a Don getting upset about his host not meeting him averted, Tsuna breathed easily while he spent the next four hours going over different plans and compromises with Don Kitty.

Once said man left, he breathed a sigh of relief that everything turned out okay, and now that he was done he could go see how Lambo dealt with his mission. So with his good mood and wearing a smile that affected everyone he past, while he made his way to the spare meeting room; Lambo should be either wrapping up the negotiations, or taking a nap somewhere.

He was already thinking of taking Lambo out for gelato for taking time to deal with another boss, while he was busy, when he walked into the spare meeting room.

What he saw didn't make him happy….not at all.

He already knew that Don Hernerzies was narcissistic and that he loved to hear his own voice, but seriously could he not see the obviously sleeping Lightning Guardian that is across the table from him.

He could understand why Lambo fell asleep (he had been tempted to do so in the past) but, it was dangerous to fall asleep in the presence of another mafioso. With your guard down, while you sleep, you could easily be killed or taken hostage by the other. He didn't want either of those two options to happen to his family, and so he made the rule to not fall asleep while in another presence that wasn't their immediate ally or familia.

So, with the thought of rewarding Lambo wiped from his mind, he did the only logical thing that he could think of. Scare Lambo so bad that he never forgot to stay awake, so this kind of thing would never happen again.

He took slight pleasure in the startled look he got from his Lightning Guardian when he pulled the chair he was sitting on, out from under him. While he was regaining his bearings and noticed the polish black shoes, and followed them up to his face, Tsuna gave a slightly blood thirsty look (that was full of good intent), and said, "Lambo, I thought you liked it when I gave you missions, but it seemed this one was so boring that you decided to disobey one of my rules. We will have to recite your disobedience."

The scream that tore from Lambo's mouth, could be heard all around the mansion. And only three other people could understand what the youngest guardian was going through, while the rest would soon come to understand his pain.

While all of this was happening, Don Hernerzies was left on the floor of the meeting room, from when he fainted at the look on Don Vongola's face. It was only when the maids came in to clean the room, he was even found.

When Tsuna heard about the Don he facepalmed; he had forgotten all about him. He then had his personal driver take the Don to his familia in the Vongola Limo.

Don Hernerzies woke up to his right-hand man making arrangements to declare war on Vongola for the treatment of their boss. He was quick to stop his men from doing so by claiming, "The Vongola's own a demon that no one can hope to defeat."

This is how the rumor, the Vongola's had a demon besides Reborn in their familia. And when Tsuna found out about the rumor, he was bewildered that there could be another demon in Vongola besides Reborn. The closest he could think of was Mukuro but, he had been on his best behavior since The Cake Incident.

In the end he chalked it up to the gossip circle having nothing better to do but make up rumors. He was completely oblivious to his family looking at him as if he was nuts when he told them his thoughts on the matter. But, he didn't miss the almost gleeful look Reborn was giving him or the words he whispered in his ear, "Looks like you pick up some of my habits, Dame-Tsuna."


	6. A Days Hard WorkWasted

**Penny: This chapter was sooo hard to write! Chrome isn't really the type of person who breaks rules, so it was difficult. The next rule breaker is Takeshi, so if you have any ideas let me know! I will try to update Aiden by Sunday but that may be me being optimistic. If I don't update it then, than I will update the second week of August. And I hope to update Fire Judge and Moon during August. My beta's flash-drive died, so they lost all the edits they had done for Taunt, so it will be a couple months till it's updated.**

* * *

Rule V: No Cooking

Offender: Chrome

Time after Rules Instigated: 1 Year

Today, marked the one year mark since he had established his rules, and he was actually impressed that only four of his Guardians had broken the rules; he thought by now all of them would have broken the rules, but he was pleasantly surprised that his family had listen for once on a matter that didn't involve a life or death situation (he was completely oblivious that to his Guardians it was a matter of life or death when dealing with him).

So, of course his thoughts became a double dog dare to the world and to his Guardians that a rule had to be broken on the One Year Anniversary of The Rules. Although, unlike the other broken rules, this rule was broken with good intentions. It was also because of the occasion that the rule was unilaterally broken.

This rule was; that no one was allowed to cook. It wasn't because he thought that any of his Guardians were bad cooks. He just didn't want them anywhere near things that could be destructive around all the dangerous hazards that are in the kitchen, and because his dear Chrome had taken cooking lessons from Bianchi since she was 15 years old; and has since been unable to cook anything non-poisonous.

But, dear Chrome was unable to tell that the rule applied to her, and so she had decided that she would celebrate the Anniversary by baking a cake for all the Guardians.

So, she spent all day making a triple layered red velvet cake, for dinner. She worked so focused on frosting it, and adding rainbow designs to the cake, that she didn't even notice the ominous purple smoke coming from the cake or the weird black color coming from the frosting itself.

But, everyone at the dinner table noticed the fumes, and the reactions were instantaneous; Gokudera fainted because he thought his sister was there (he completely disregarded the thought that she was on a mission and wouldn't be back till next month), Lambo hid under the table so he wouldn't be feed the poisonous food, Mukuro just Kufufufed, Kyoya ignored it, Takashi just laughed, Ryohei yelled "EXTREME!", and Reborn looked at Tsuna waiting for the fireworks to go off. He was disappointed.

Tsuna tried to stay calm; he kept saying in his head that Chrome had just bought a cake for the celebration, she didn't cook it. But, he knew from the fumes that wasn't the case. But, he wanted to be sure before he did something he would regret.

"Chrome, did you make this cake?" he asked, a little too sweetly. His question had instantly made him the center of attention.

It was then that everyone realized exactly what Chrome had done. She must have realized it too because she instantly said, "Sorry Bossu."

Because, she had realized her mistake, and had said sorry, Tsuna forgave her and wouldn't punish her like he did the others. He just ordered her to throw away all her hard work because he wouldn't allow any of his Guardians to get sick.

Although, this might have been a far worse punishment than if he hit her, because she basically wasted all her hard work. And it was her responsibility to throw the cake away in the garbage, and watch as the cake got smashed and the frosting squished and deformed in the garbage. All that time, all that effort, just gone; being designated as trash.

That night everyone was nice, and considerate to her, by allowing her the whole cake that was store bought for the occasion; they all knew that when she was depressed or upset that eating cake was her way to deal with it. And if she screwed up the frosting and smashed the cake a little, no one said anything about it.


End file.
